The Three Warriors
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: Naraku was killed by the inu gang with help from others three girl youkai were born. One a wind demon, the other a dog demon and the last a dog hanyou. All three were meant to meet one day and defeat the new threat Saito.the rest of the summary is inside!
1. Prolouge!

Prologue

After a long battle Naraku was finally destroyed, by the whole Inu- gang with the help from Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Kagura. Who promised at that time would put aside their differences for the moment. Naraku's body was brought to hell with Kikyo after she realized that she was no longer needed and had her revenge.

The Bone Eaters Well suddenly brought Kagome back to her rightful time and sealed itself forever. After losing both of his loves Inuyasha, mysteriously vanished with half of the Shikon No Tama that they took from Naraku. When Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared he swore to Sango that he would change for her, believing him they soon married and had 2 identical twin girls and 1 soon to be lecherous boy. The cute little kitsune, Shippo, mourned over his "mommy's" disappearance and soon helped Miroku and Sango raise their children.

As for Koga, he went through almost a year of mourning over his "Mate's" departure. Soon realizing that Kagome would never return, he fulfilled his promise to Ayame and had pups. Sesshomaru went on as the lord of the Western lands and raised Rin to become an independent woman. Sango was soon reunited with her brother Kohaku, who became great friends with Rin over the years. After Naraku's death Kagura and Kanna were lucky enough to be given their hearts back and finally live in harmony but there new location is unknown.

After Naraku was killed a new villain slowly started to rise into power. Trying to collect all of the Shikon Jewel Shards, Saito started to battle every land in his way to see if they possessed any shards. One of the lands that he battled is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1!

**A/N Warning #1: Before you read this you should know we are 3 teenage girls with nothing better to do on a Saturday night sleep over than write this. So to you it may not be funny at all but to us we were falling off the bed it was so funny! Hmm I think that is it…**

**Oh wait Warning #2: this story contains a lot of inside jokes between the three of us so if you want to learn more about one of them or do not understand one of them then just review/email us and we will explain(maybe he he)! Happy Reading!**

Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha but the O.C.'s are ours you can't have them ha ha

Dita's P.O.V

Five year old Dita sat on the floor of her family's hut playing with her new delicate silk fan. The fan had been given to her from her mother who received it from her mother, and so on. Suddenly a woman with dark red eyes and short black hair ran into the hut, "Dita you must get out of here, run into the forest and never look back. I'm sorry I'll never be able to see you grow up. But promise me something, never give up and don't let Saito get the rest of the shards no matter what."

"What's going on mommy?" Dita asked worried, she had always been mature for her age and could see in her mother's red eyes that something was wrong.

"You will understand later in life." Her mother kissed her head good bye and whispered into her ear "Remember you are the wind" Dita quickly grabbed her fan and ran out of the hut and into the deep dark forest.

Ryoko's P.O.V

In a hut not too far away from Dita's, a young dog hanyou by the name Ryoko sat on the floor admiring her mother's twin swords that she always hoped one day would be hers. She heard the hut door creak open and her father run in, and grab the swords.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked noticing the fearful look on her human father's face and blood on his hands. "I want you to take these swords and run into the forest and never look back; your mother would have wanted you to have them."

"What's going on?" she asked as her father put the swords sheath's over her shoulders.

"Your too young to understand but remember this, don't ever let anyone put you down because of who you are, and protect the Shikon No Tama understand?" he said indicating to her dog ears. "Hai, I will." She said with a determined look on her face as she left her family hut for the last time and ran into the dark woods.

Sasami's P.O.V

The young dog youkai, Sasami, was sitting on a stool in her family hut poking a piece of meat with one of her new arrows and jumping back two feet each time she did. Asking herself out loud, "Is it dead yet?" Suddenly she heard her mother walk calmly in and pick up a bow and take off the family heirloom necklace from her neck. Sasami jumped off her stool and gave her mother a quick hug, "What's up mommy" she asked.

"Sasami we're going to play a new game."

"Oh is it like the last game?" she asked jumping around with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, only this is called run-as-far-as-you-can-into-the-forest-and-don't-get-killed–along-the-way."

"Sounds like the one we played last week with the mean hanyou girl who tried to hurt me, all I did was pull her ears." She said innocently kicking an imaginary pebble on the ground. "It wasn't my fault." She mumbled to herself as her mother placed the necklace around her daughter's neck while looking into her golden eyes. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back, remember I'll always love you and do you remember the sacred jewel I told you about?"

"Uh, no" she said innocently

"The shiny one." Her mother said getting annoyed,

"Oh yeah the pretty one."

"Don't let it fall into wrong hands."

"Like dirty ones?"

"Yes like dirty ones, now take your bow and run."

"Bye-bye mommy." As Sasami ran into the forest her mother thought to herself 'This is the future of Japan.'

Authors P.O.V

All three five year old girls ran into the forest not knowing exactly where they should be going or why they were running in the first place. Sasami was skipping along singing about how she would win the game once her parents found her. Dita was running at a steady pace with a determined look on her face. Ryoko was making her own path by slicing trees in her way with her new swords. At the same time all three girls heard a mixture of shrieks and war cries. You could hear Sasami's innocent voice ask out loud. "What was that!" at the same time Dita said to herself

"Oh, no." Ryoko turned her head for a minute and ran head first into two other girls.

"Ow." All three said at the same time. Ryoko looked up from the ground and saw a familiar face, the dog yokai who pulled her ears. Taking her swords into a battle pose she asked as calmly as she could though she was in fear for her own life "Are you ready to die?" the other two girls looked at her one had red eyes and long black hair she had purple feather in her hair and one ready in her left hand, in her right was a purple and white silk fan, the other (who had pulled her ears) had silver hair and golden eyes and on each her cheeks were two magenta stripes. She held a bow and arrow in her hand and a quiver on her back. "Who are you?" the one with the fan asked, Ryoko let down her arms and put the swords back. "Ryoko, who are you?"

"I'm Sasami! Do I know you, you look familiar?" Sasami asked

"You pulled my ears." Ryoko said glaring at the full demon,

"Oh yeah!" Sasami jumped up and started to rub the silver ears on Ryoko's head,

"What are you doing?" she yelled trying to push the other girl off.

"I wasn't done yet!" Sasami grinned broadly and finally let go.

"I have no time for this." The last girl stated looking around the forest for a second before realizing she was lost. "Who are you?" Sasami asked making a grab for the silk fan.

"Dita and don't touch my fan."

"Dita huh, are you a demon?" Sasami asked

"Are you stupid?" both asked the hyper Sasami at the same time.

"I think you're an uh… um… uh… hum…" Sasami started before being cut off by Ryoko.

"A wind demon?" said Ryoko knowingly

"Good eye, but if you will excuse me I have places to go and people to see." Dita said while slowly walking away.

"Oh really, who?" said the nosey Sasami

"That's a good question." Dita turned around and saw the head to a snake demon. Sasami looked up and started at scream "AH! THAT WAS ON MY DINNER TABLE I KNEW I WASN'T DEAD YET!" Ryoko covered her ears that started to ring since Sasami yelled directly into them. Dita yelled at her, "WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" Sasami started to calm down and Dita pulled on Ryoko's kimono sleeve, whispering she asked "Uh, you any good with those swords?" Ryoko glanced at her twin swords and told her honestly, "Not really, I just got them." Dita looked over to Sasami, "You any good with those arrows?"

"Yes, my mother is a master archer, she taught me now to shoot!" she yelled taking her bow into her hands, "Uh, Dita, I think we have a problem." Ryoko pointed to Sasami who was holding her bow backwards, the arrow facing her head and her eyes closed. "We're going to die aren't we?" Dita asked, receiving a nod from Ryoko.

"Don't worry people I'm going to save us!" Sasami yelled,

"I'm too young to die, I'm only five!" Ryoko started to panic as the snake demon circled the ground around them. "I would have to say our best bet is to… RUN!" Dita yelled grabbing onto Sasami's kimono and dragging her along with them. Sasami with her eyes still closed asked. "Are we going for a ride?"

"Put the bow down you baka, before you poke someone's eye out!" Ryoko yelled jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Looking down she saw the snake demon chasing after them. She brought out her swords and jumped down making contact with the snake's skull. Sasami and Dita went up to the unmoving snake and hit them with their weapons. Dita smacking the snake over the head with her fan and Sasami hitting it with the wrong end of her arrow. The snake jumped back up as the girls backed away slowly. Suddenly a grown dog youkai with silver hair that went to his knees and a large fluffy boa on his shoulder came into the clearing. Noticing two of the small full demon he decided to help, not seeing Ryoko who was using Dita as a shield. He took out his own sword and cut the demon in half. Sasami stared in awe as he put his sword back, Dita and Ryoko grabbed her arms in a failed attempt to keep her away from the demon that just saved their lives. "But… but he's so, pretty I've got to touch him."

"Why do you want to touch him?" Ryoko asked as he disappeared without another word.

"Because Ryoko, he's fluffy!" suddenly a short toad demon carrying a staff almost twice his size yelled out, "LORD SESSHOMARU WAIT FOR ME!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sasami asked herself out loud. "WAIT FOR ME TOO I LOVE YOU!" Dita and Ryoko grabbed her again before she went running after the dog demon.

"So does this make us friends?" Ryoko asked unsure,

"Yes we're friends now let me go get him!" Sasami yelled, only to realize he was long gone by now. "Well we're the weirdest pack of friends I've ever seen." Dita laughed.

"So we're a pack?" Sasami asked once Ryoko and Dita let go of her arms.

"Well if we're a pack we'll have to make this official." Dita explained as she took one of Sasami's arrows and pricked her finger showing the others Sasami started to scream again "BLOOD? EWWWWWW" Dita sighed and pricked Sasami's finger for her, Ryoko took out her own sword and pricked her finger. The three stood in a circle and held their fingers together in the center.

END OF CHAPTER I


	3. Chapter 2!

**A/N #1: **thank you so much for reading our fic! It means a lot to us. Oh and I noticed that none of you reviewed us, that is so sad. You see we really want to see what our readers' think of our fic is so far. So…PLEASE REVIEW!

**A/N #2: **If you haven't figured it out yet we don't own Inuyasha, but Sasami, Ryoko, Dita and Yahiko, uh I think that's it. If there are any questions about the jokes e mail/review. Happy Reading!

**Chapter II**

**12 years later **

**In Inuyasha's Forest**

Sasami sat over the fire trying to make a dinner before it got too dark, Dita was bringing back some water for the group and Ryoko was polishing her already shiny swords. "Ryoko why don't you get off your lazy ass and help us?" Sasami yelled getting irritated with the hanyou. Over the years they had helped each other in everything they had never been away from each other for more than a few hours and considered each other their sisters. Sasami, Ryoko or Dita have never been back to their village since their parents sent them away and have limited memories of that day, the only memory that stayed vivid in Sasami's mind was that of Lord Sesshomaru who she still felt she was in love with. Dita had mastered her powers as a wind demon and can even use her feathers to fly. Ryoko had become skilled with her mother's swords and was a deadly force when she was pissed off, (mostly at Sasami) Sasami (when she would keep her eyes open) could shoot her bow and hit anything that crossed her way. Ryoko glared at her "sister" and ignored her, the swords have been her pride and joy so she had to take good care of them "Seriously Ryoko go get some firewood right now!" Dita said through clenched teeth trying to hit her with the fan. Ryoko jumped backwards trying to avoid the powerful wind demons attacks. Finally giving up on getting to do nothing that night, "Fine I'm going." Ryoko took her swords and walked out of the clearing with their fire cat Pyro. Dita had found Pyro when they were ten and she started to follow them around. Ryoko didn't like him too much at first but now doesn't mind, he serves company for when she has to hunt or keep guard. Sasami just liked him because he was cute and cuddly. Walking with Pyro, Ryoko went into Inuyasha's Forest and found some branches, thinking to herself about how she could make Sasami and Dita suffer in their sleep, she slowly paused after hearing a twig snap behind her, dropping the branches and grabbing her swords she turned to see…

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

'It's been a long time since I've been here' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked back through the forest named after him. He walked up to the tree that held him for 50 years. Kikyo had shot him there and that's where he first met Kagome, his eyes started to tear up as he saw the Bone Eater's well in the distance, that's where he lost Kagome now she could never return to him. It was seventeen years ago that they had defeated Naraku and he told Kagome that he loved her, only then for the well to grab her and seal itself up, never to let her back. Walking further in the woods he saw someone gathering branches and twigs, at her feet was a fire cat, the cat reminded him of Kirara which in turn made him think of Sango and Miroku, last time he saw Sango was going to have kids and Miroku had stopped being lecherous (as far as he could tell anyway) stepping on a twig he heard the noise break the silence of the forest, the person dropped the kindling she was holding and pulled out twin swords.

**Authors P.O.V **

"Who are you?" Ryoko yelled out seeing Pyro run back to the clearing, obliviously to get Dita and Sasami. "I know you are there so you might as well come out now. I am not afraid of you!"

"Whatever wench. And who I am is my business!" said Inuyasha while jumping out of his hiding place to stand in front of Ryoko.

"You did NOT just call me wench, today I have already been nagged on by Dita and Sasami. I do not need some baka boy who I don't even know on my back too! You are so messing with the wrong person today!"

"Who's Dita and Sasami?" as he asked Dita and Sasami walked into the clearing lead by Pyro

"I can answer that." Dita said taking out her feather

"Ryoko is that your brother?" Sasami asked in a childish voice.

"No" both hanyous snarled at the same time.

"Well is that your boyfriend?" Sasami asked again

"Sasami are you that stupid?" Ryoko asked turning her attention from the hanyou to Sasami

"No" Sasami said

"Think about it Sasami she's been with us since we were five, don't you think we'd know?" Dita asked hitting her on the head with the fan.

"Well I just thought since they look alike, I thought they'd be together." She whined rubbing the rather large bump on her head.

"What are two yokai doing with a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked

"That is none of your business BAKA!" Ryoko snapped

"We are looking for the big shiny jewel shards!" said Sasami joyfully.

"Sasami! Will you ever learn to shut up!" said the two other girls.

"Jewel shards? You're wasting your time." Inuyasha yelled

"I don't think so; it seems you already have a good half of the jewel." Dita reported.

"How do you know that?"

"She can see it you mutt!" Sasami said feeling rather pleased with herself only then to be punched by Ryoko. "What was that for?" she cried out.

"For not shutting that big mouth of yours," Ryoko said,

"But it's not big see" she held open her mouth fairly wide closing it she saw Ryoko still glaring at her. "What did I do now Ryoko? I wasn't talk to you I was talking to the half breed." Inuyasha ran off and Ryoko pushed past her "sister" and went back to their camp site. "Dita Ryoko was being mean to me!" she whined like a child. "The day in the life of Dita: a living hell." She muttered as she walked away and toward the campsite.

"What did I do?" Sasami yelled into the forest before joining Ryoko, Pyro and Dita at the campsite.

**At the campsite**

The three girls and Pyro sat in a circle around the campfire Dita chose to break the awkward silence by asking Sasami "Do you even know what a half breed is?" Sensing that she would not like this conversation Ryoko jumped into a tree and sat on it's highest branch. "No I don't know what it is, I just heard someone say it." Sasami explained still confused as to why Ryoko had been 'accidentally' trying to kill her since they got back to the site. "Well it means someone who is only a half demon, usually in a bad way."

"So why is Ryoko mad? She's a full demon like us isn't she?" she asked looking at the flames

"No, why do you think she has dog ears and not ears like ours?" Dita reasoned

"I just thought she was special." Sasami then thought back a few years and traveling around together, when they went to one town they wouldn't let Ryoko in, saying she wasn't good enough. 'Wow, if it's made Ryoko that mad I wonder how the other one is.'

"I know I'll go say I'm sorry!" Sasami yelled out,

"Apologize for what?" Dita asked laying down on her mat. Jumping up into the tree Ryoko was in Sasami saw her friend already asleep. 'Hum, wonder if I should wake her up?' then remembering that once Ryoko had tried to rip her head off, and all she did was wake her up to ask what she wanted for breakfast, true it was at two o clock in the morning, but you have to know before hand. Sasami jumped down from the tree and fell asleep on her mat. Ryoko looked down to see Sasami and Dita asleep on their mats, deciding that she needed to walk around for a while, jumping from one tree to another she lost her footing on one of the branches and slipped. Well so much for demon grace, she fell painfully on her stomach, looking up she saw…

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

"THAT WENCH I'LL KILL HER! NO ONE CALLS ME A HALF BREED! ESPICALLY NOT SOME BAKA YOUKAI!" he yelled cutting down some trees with the Tetsusaiga and his claws at some points. After one of the trees fell and made a satisfying crash a water youkai climbed out of the tree. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked in an almost too calm voice, he had light blue hair that was almost the same length as Inuyasha's dark blue eyes, and he wore a blue kimono. "Sorry didn't know you were in there." He snapped picking up his sword and turning around.

"Are you alright?" he asked once again following the hanyou.

"iwascalledahalfbreedtoday."

"Excuse me could you say that again?" he asked standing next to Inuyasha.

"I was called a half breed today, alright." He admitted.

"By the way I'm Yahiko and your Inuyasha aren't you." Yahiko sat down on a fallen tree and watched as Inuyasha did the same. "Yeah, how did you know my name?"

"This is your forest is it not?"

"Yeah, well this stupid dog youkai called me a half breed."

"Your brother?"

"No, another youkai, a female wench."

"I see. So what happened?"

"Feh well this stupid hanyou wench showed up and started to yell at me and calling me a baka so then these other youkai wenches showed up and this ditsy one called me a half breed."

"Were they traveling together?" Yahiko asked suddenly interested in the story.

"I guess, one dog hanyou, a dog youkai and a wind youkai."

"Hum, well I have to go now, good bye" Yahiko walked off with Inuyasha going back to destroying innocent trees with the Tetsusaiga hoping that Sasami was asleep in one of them. Suddenly he heard a crash in one of the trees and someone in a black with orange flamed kimono fell from the tree and landed painfully face first onto the ground; Inuyasha imagined it must have been like when Kagome use to sit him.

**Authors P.O.V**

"Not fair that hurt." She complained sitting up,

"Well what did you expect it to tickle?" Inuyasha asked sneering.

"Who the hell? Oh, it's you again, baka boy"

"I have a name you know." Wow who did that remind you of?

"Oh yeah what is it then?" Ryoko yelled grabbing for her swords.

"It's Inuyasha and why do you have two swords?"

"Why do you have a pathetic piece of rusty metal for a sword?" she asked pointing to the un-transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand.

"IT'S NOT PATHETIC IT'S THE TETSUSAIGA YOU IDIOT!" Ryoko started to laugh,

"You're kidding that is the all mighty Tetsusaiga? Please tell me you're joking." Seeing his expression stay the same she stopped laughing, "Wow, you are serious, pathetic sword."

"Oh yeah?" he yelled transforming the Tetsusaiga.

"Your sword is as big as you!" Ryoko yelled laughing; Inuyasha ran to Ryoko and attempted to cut her with his large sword. Ryoko jumped out of the way and caused him to hit another innocent tree. "What's the matter Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Go away Myoga I don't have time for you right now." He yelled seeing Ryoko examine her swords as if she was bored already.

"But my Lord you are needed in the village." Myoga said importantly, Inuyasha put his sword onto it's sheath and ran off to Kaede's village leaving Ryoko in the tree annoyed. Going back to her camp site she saw Sasami hugging Pyro tightly and Dita asleep with her fan in her hand still.

**The Next Day **

Sasami got up before Dita and Ryoko grabbing her bow and arrows she went in search of Inuyasha, hoping she would be able to apologize. Running into the deeper part of the forest she noticed that there was a large amount of fallen trees. "Poor trees, they didn't stand a chance." She said sadly, walking further she heard some voices in the distance. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" 'Sesshomaru?' she thought to herself happily, running faster then she ever ran before she came to a village and saw Sesshomaru talking to the hanyou from yesterday. "SESSHOMARU!" she yelled jumping to the dog youkai, Sasami yelled so loud that Dita and Ryoko sat up on their mats and exchanged worried looks. "Dita did you hear that?"

"Unfortunately, come on let's go save Sasami."

"Again?" Ryoko asked taking her swords as Dita took her fan and feather.

"Yes, again" Dita and Ryoko ran in the forest when they got to Sasami she was holding onto Sesshomaru's mouth forcing him to smile.

"Turn that frown upside down!" she yelled happily "Your much cuter when you smile anyway." Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically while his brother gave him a look that clearly said 'Get her off of me or I will kill you too' Ryoko and Dita watched as their friend then started to look at his nails, "Why, Sesshomaru your nails are so dirty, look they got dirt and is that blood underneath there too? You should really take care of your nails better." She pulled out a scrub brush and started to clean Sesshomaru's nails, slowly his other hand started to rise and was about to kill Sasami. Ryoko and Dita considered for a moment on whether or not to let Sesshomaru kill Sasami but then realized that neither of them could cook editable food so they needed her, coming from their hiding place Sasami let go of Sesshomaru's hand and jump to her friends. "Ryoko, Dita it's my love Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha started to laugh harder and Sesshomaru got a big sweat drop on his head. "Sasami we need to get you back to camp… now" Dita said taking her friend's hand.

"No, I want to stay with Sesshomaru, he's so pretty. Wait there's something missing from his head" after taking a moment to think she pointed to his head and decided, "You need a crown silly head." Ryoko took out her swords and yelled to Sasami.

"Hey Sasami we're playing tag and I'm it, run now!"

"I don't wanna anyway, Sesshomaru you too look alike are you brothers?" Sasami asked looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

"Half brothers" they both snarled which was accompanied by growls.

"Well grr to you too." Sasami said joyfully jumping up and down.

"Sasami we're playing a game." Dita said seeing Sesshomaru get very pissed

"Oh really I love games what game?"

"Run away from the youkai before you die." Ryoko yelled again.

"He wouldn't kill me, he loves me." She ran up hugging Sesshomaru who had fire in his eyes. Inuyasha stopped laughing and went over to Ryoko and Dita,

"No one has every done that to Sesshomaru before, your friend's going to die though, but this is so great!"

"Why do you have a boa I know I'm going give you a nickname you are now LORD FLUFFY! I LOVE YOU LORD FLUFFY!" Sasami yelled ecstatically taking a hold of the boa. "Not even Rin was stupid enough to do that. I wasn't even allowed to call him Lord Fluffy, I'd be dead if I did."

"Why would you want to call him Lord Fluffy?" Ryoko asked Inuyasha.

"Make him mad, but your friend's just going to die." Ryoko and Dita grabbed Sasami and attempted to pull her off, only with out avail. "Sasami let go!" the both yelled "No mine! I love him!"

"Okay we'll a game with Sesshomaru, it's called Run away from Sesshomaru."

"Okay that sounds like fun, TAG Sesshomaru's it!" she yelled running as fast as she could from the now very pissed dog lord who was chasing her with the Tokijin. Ryoko and Dita saw some villagers come out of their huts and see a wind demon and two dog hanyous watching Sesshomaru chase another dog youkai with one of his swords. "Inuyasha what's going on?" a women's voice asked from behind them, Inuyasha turned around to see Sango, she still had her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she wore her regular outfit and had a little girl standing at her feet. The girl had brown hair violet eyes, the girl ran from Sango and to Inuyasha. He picked her up only then to have her start to pull his ears. "OWW! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO THAT ANYMORE?" the girl smiled and let go of the dog ears "He he I lied. Who is Sesshomaru chasing?" she said pointing to the girl in a blue and green kimono with long silver hair in pig tails and two magenta stripes on each cheek. She looked only about seventeen. "That would be Sasami." Dita explained, Dita had long black hair tied into a low ponytail with her bangs and two long strands of hair sticking out in her hair was a purple feather, her kimono was short and pink and purple and she had a silk fan in her hand and pink eyes with a red rim. "Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"I'm Dita and this is Ryoko. I'm sorry about our friend." Ryoko had silver hair with some red in it, on the top of her head was a pair of dog ears similar to Inuyasha's, she wore a black kimono with orange flames on the sleeves and the bottom of the pant legs. In her hands were twin swords. "Inuyasha is that your mate?" the girl asked Inuyasha dropped the girl who landed painfully on her bottom. Sango walked over and grabbed her daughter.

"Nice to see you again Inuyasha, thanks dropping my daughter again" she yelled letting the girl down to let her play with some other people from the village.

"It's not my fault." He yelled Sasami was still being chased by Sesshomaru while she was singing

"I love you Sesshomaru, oh yes I do, I love no other demon as much as you, when you're not near me I'm blue oh Sesshomaru I love you."

"Is she with you?" Sango asked Dita.

"Yeah I'm Dita this is Ryoko and that's Sasami. She for some strange reason feels that she is in love with Sesshomaru." Dita explained seeing Sesshomaru give up chasing her and disappeared. "Where did Sesshomaru go? Oh my love where are you?" she called out in a very opera like voice.

"Sasami just come over here, this is…" Ryoko asked Sango

"Oh I'm Sango and that is my daughter Kagome." She said pointing to the little girl who pulled Inuyasha's ears.

Suddenly out of no where Dita felt a small hand touch her bottom. "What the…" she turned around to see a boy who reached the height of her shoulders, had dark hair, a small ponytail on the back of his head, and violet eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Sango smacked her head "he is too much like his father." She said to herself. "Miroku come get your perverted son!"

"Who did he touch this time?" said a man who walked out of the closest hut. He looked exactly like the boy but was taller and had some streaks of gray in his hair. He looked towards the girl that his lovely wife, Sango was pointing to. "Kagome…" He said in disbelief.

"Who's Kagome? That is Dita, I have never heard of a Kagome." said Ryoko.

"Sorry I was mistaken it is just your friend's hair and outfit reminded me of someone."

"What is wrong with my outfit?" Dita said looking down at her short purple and pink skirt and long sleeved bell shirt that showed a good amount of her midriff.

"Nothing what so ever my lady. Your outfit is remarkable." said the little boy who was reaching his hand out for the pretty girl's bum. "My name is Miroku jr. by the way."

"Not again you lecher. How old are you anyway...14?" Dita said while smacking his hand with her silk fan.

"15 actually. And my father said that this the only way to a woman's heart" said the boy while rubbing his sore hand.

"Great, I got a 15 year old touching my ass." Dita complained as Ryoko and Inuyasha laughed.

"Well I can see you've lowered your standards Dita." Ryoko laughed.

"I'm going to kill you Ryoko." She yelled opening her fan toward her friend, Ryoko stopped laughing and gulped out of fright.

"Miroku… I would run now... Where is my hiraikotsu?" said Sango looking like she was burst into flames Miroku started to run while Miroku jr. and little Kagome watching annoyed at their parents. "Okay so now what?" Sasami asked seeing Dita about to kill Ryoko.

"I kill Ryoko and then we go back to camp I guess." Dita said deciding that killing Ryoko would be useless yet hilarious.

"Where are you camped?" Sango asked followed by her husband who had a few rather large bumps on his head. In Sango's hand was a large boomerang made out of some sort of bone. "What's that?" Sasami asked innocently

"It's my Hiraikotsu, made out of demon bones."

"Epp." Sasami yelled hiding behind Ryoko. "She's a demon slayer." Sasami whispered not too softly.

"Demons?" someone in the crowd whispered

"Yeah well that one is a dog demon, that's a hanyou and what's the last one?" a woman answered

"See the fan it's another wind demon." A little boy shouted, only then to be hit on his head my his mother

"What was that other one?" the woman then asked her husband

"Yeah well I think we should be going, uh right now." Ryoko said hypocritically smiling with Sasami still behind her.

"No doubt about it, I'm leaving." Sasami said running off into the woods. Dita ran off with Ryoko. When they got back to the site Pyro was sleeping soundly on Ryoko's mat. "Well that was fun!" Sasami said jumping up and down. "I wonder where Sesshomaru went." She then added, a rustling was heard in some trees, Dita was playing with Pyro who just woke up and didn't hear anything. "Uh, Dita your fifteen year old lover is here." Ryoko yelled holding back a laugh.

"Is he here to give you a good night kiss?" Sasami asked jumping down from the tree.

"Yes, yes I am." Miroku jr. said taking Dita's hand.

"Get off of me, and I'll get you two later." She threatened kicking off Miroku. "How did you find us?" she then asked as he was on the ground.

"I used Kirara." As if on cue a small fire cat walked through the woods.

"KITTY!" Sasami yelled taking Kirara in her arms and hugging her just like she did the day Dita found Pyro.

"Aren't you a little young to be walking around the forest at night?" Dita asked while trying to get Sasami to let go of the fire cat.

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving… but you know my mom's only slays bad demons? Yeah she's too old now."

"Your mean, she's not old." Sasami said reluctantly letting go of Kirara.

"Haven't you ever heard of, respect your elders?" Ryoko asked petting Pyro who had fallen asleep on her lap. Kirara and Miroku left the campsite and vanished into the darkness of the trees.

**END OF CHAPTER II**


	4. Chapter 3!

CHAPTER III

Well if we have to continue to tell you people that we don't own Inuyasha then that's kinda sad. The OC's are ours and enjoy your reading!

Inuyasha's Forest

The Next Day

"Ryoko, Sasami wake up!" Dita yelled into both demons ears. From years of experience Dita jumped out of the way of Ryoko's claws. Dita sat on Sasami's back and saw that the sun that had already been up for a good three hours. She always thought it was weird that Sasami and Ryoko could sleep so long when some full and half demons didn't sleep at all. "Dita you're sitting on me." Sasami whined

"Are you awake?" she asked examining her nails.

"No, not yet" Sasami said trying to push Dita off.

"Then I have to stay sorry." Dita took her fan and hit Ryoko on her head repeatedly,

"Dita why is there a fan hitting me on the head?" Ryoko asked sitting up and scratching her silver ears with one hand and punching Sasami to wake up with the other. "Ow, Ryoko you're being mean again!" Sasami sat up and walked away.

"Sasami where are you going?" Ryoko asked jumping up and down to fully wake up.

"Uh, to go get my Sesshomaru." She yelled with her eyes still halfway closed.

"Sasami, Sesshomaru is right here, get him!" Ryoko yelled pointing to Dita.

"SESSHOMARU!" she ran and tackled Dita,

"Hey what did I tell you about the bubble?" Dita yelled punching Sasami in her arm,

"The bubble? Oh yeah your personal space thingy."

"Yes, the bubble means you have to get away from me… right now!" Dita jumped up and held onto Sasami's head to keep her at arms length.

"Are you too done fighting?" Ryoko asked who had given up on waking up and went back to sleep.

"No Ryoko, no going back to sleep." Dita yelled creating a tornado lifting her friend into the air.

"Not fair Dita, I'm still sleepy," Ryoko yelled jumping down from the tree and onto her mat going back to sleep. Sasami laughed as someone called through out the woods "Oh, Dita my love, are you awake?" Yoshi yelled walking into the clearing with Kirara and Inuyasha.

"Oh it's you again, don't you ever give up?" Dita asked sitting on Ryoko in a failed attempt to wake her up.

"Who or what are you sitting on?" Inuyasha asked watching as Sasami was skipping around picking flowers while singing her 'I love Sesshomaru song'

"Oh, it's Ryoko, lazy hanyou she's still trying to go back to sleep."

"Sleep?" Inuyasha asked confused, he only slept every few days and if there was no danger.

"Yeah she would sleep all day if she could." Sasami shouted picking the petals off the flowers saying as she picked off each one,

"Sesshomaru loves me, Sesshomaru loves me more, Sesshomaru loves me, Sesshomaru loves me more." Until she got to the last petal and shouted "SESSHOMARU LOVES ME!" Ryoko sat up and pushed Dita off her.

"Dita you baka girl get the fuck off me." She yelled with her eyes still closed. Dita opened her friend's eyes as she saw Kirara, Inuyasha and Yoshi sitting around their camp site. "How long have you been there?" she asked rolling back up her mat and throwing it into a pile with Sasami and Dita's. "Are you three leaving soon?" Yoshi asked worried, not wanting "his" Dita to leave so soon. "Yeah we are, sorry kid." Dita said thanking Ryoko for never wanting to stay in one place for too long. "Wait we can't" Ryoko said looking apprehensive at her friend, Dita mouthed 'why?' as Ryoko mouthed back 'new moon' remembering that Ryoko would turn human on a new moon she decided that they would have to leave the next day when she was back to her hanyou self. "So are you staying?" Yoshi asked as Inuyasha held Kirara upside down bouncing her on her front paws. "Yeah until tomorrow, Ryoko turns hum…" Sasami started before having Ryoko's hand clasp firmly around her mouth. "Shut up or I **will **kill you in your sleep Sasami" Ryoko threatened low enough for only her ears to hear, biting the hand around her mouth Ryoko let go, rubbing her saliva covered hand on Sasami's kimono. "What was she saying?" Yoshi asked suspiciously, the three girls shook their heads no,

"It's nothing Yoshi it's just Ryoko turns human on new moons." Sasami yelled,

"What part of I will kill you in your sleep don't you get?" Ryoko yelled to the amusement of the other people in the clearing. Sasami started to run as Ryoko pulled out her swords and ran after her screaming. Sasami ran as fast as she could which of course was faster than the hanyou. Not quiet ready to give up Ryoko called to Inuyasha. Walking he looked at her bored. "Yeah what do you want wench?"

"My name is Ryoko baka now help catch Sasami."

"Why would I waste my time trying to catch some stupid youkai?"

"You have to help me catch her to calm her, the hell down what do you think?" giving up she ran off with her kimono sleeves flaying behind her as she ran. Inuyasha went back to the clearing to make sure Yoshi wasn't doing anything too lecherous. Walking back he saw Yoshi unconscious on the ground and Dita sitting on the rock looking rather pleased with her self. "What did he do?" Inuyasha asked stifling a laugh.

"You don't want to know." Dita snapped standing up and transforming her feather into it's larger size, "You wanna help me find Ryoko and Sasami?"

"Feh I don't know why you waste your time with them. Sasami is a baka and Ryoko is just a stubborn hanyou."

"You're a hanyou idiot." Dita yelled as he still got onto the feather dragging the still unconscious Yoshi with him. "Yeah but I'm a better one then she is!" he yelled heatedly. Dita rolled her eyes and began to search for her friends. Lowering the feather she saw Ryoko holding Sasami by her ankles over a cliff, Sasami was screaming that she was sorry and Ryoko was telling her too say it louder because she couldn't hear her. "DITA SAVE ME!" Sasami yelled seeing her feather. Ryoko brought Sasami back from over the cliff and smiled innocently, "Ryoko…" Dita started before Ryoko could let Dita lecture her to death to turned to Sasami "Sasami I am sorry for holding you over a cliff." Sasami smiled and hugged her tightly. "Sasami I would suggest you let go of Ryoko before your over the cliff again." Dita said seeing the red in Ryoko eyes. Sasami let go and smiled at her now not as angry "sister"

Later that night

Inuyasha's Forest

Sasami walked back to the campsite holding a bundle of twigs in her arms, looking to Ryoko's mat she saw a black haired, brown eyed human who was also wearing Ryoko's clothes. "AHH WHO ARE YOU?" Sasami yelled grabbing her bow and aiming it at the person's head. "Sasami put your bow down before you hurt yourself." She snapped.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Ryoko you idiot."

"No that's a lie Ryoko is a half demon not a human." Sasami yelled seeing Dita walk back into the clearing. "If I didn't know that's you Ryoko I would never had guessed." Dita teased feeling fortunate that full demons didn't turn human on certain nights, Ryoko stuck out her tongue and saw Sasami still had her bow and then must of had remembered what had happened that day. "Hey Ryoko I was just talking to Sango and Miroku." Dita said putting more branches on the fire. "Was it about how their son was touching you again?" Ryoko laughed

"Uh, yes and about you staying in their hut while you're human…" Ryoko stood up and grabbed her blanket holding it around her shoulders Sasami and Dita lead the way back to the village. Sango, Miroku, Yoshi, Kagome, and another girl who looked identical to Kagome was waiting for them. "Hello again." Ryoko said lowering her blanket to reveal her human self,

"Hello Ryoko, Dita, Sasami. Well you have already met Yoshi and Kagome this is Kagome's twin Kuroi." Sango explained, Sasami ran off and started playing 'Tag' with the little girls, while Dita covered her butt in some hopes that the little monk wouldn't do anything perverted. Sango showed Ryoko into their hut where another black haired human was already sitting. He had black hair, violet eyes and wore a red kimono, leaning on his shoulder was a rusty sword. "Inuyasha, Ryoko is staying here as well." Ryoko slapped her hand to her head and attempted to leave. Dita was at the door holding her fan and feather.

"Ryoko you have to stay."

"Grr." She threatened, only to have Dita turn her around and push her into the hut. "Dita stop it, I've been fine on other nights."

"Yeah well now you can keep each other company." Sasami called into the hut while she saw running slowly past so the little girls had a chance of catching up to her. "I don't want any company, I'm fine by myself." Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Quiet you." The wind demon threatened both of them. "There is supposed to be something coming tonight and we can't let anyone know when your night to become human is." She told them solemnly "Come Sasami we have to get back to camp" Dita called to the dog youkai

"Can I cook some food when we get back!" Sasami yelled still running from the girls

"Yeah what ever I don't care I'm hungry anyway"

"Ok let's go I want to make it before its to late and cant see my hands"

"WAIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Ryoko said pissed

"Oh yes we can you need to stay here and don't do anything stupid" Dita warned

"What if I do what will you do" Ryoko said with a big grin on her face like she won the conversation

"Or I'll get Sasami to hug you"

"NOOO! I'LL DO ANYTHING" she said scared,

"Then stay like a good doggy." Dita called over her shoulder as she walked out of the hut. Ryoko sat down next to Inuyasha and shuddered at the thought of Sasami hugging her.

"I take it you don't like getting hugged." Inuyasha asked, she shook her head and still looked scared. "Why don't you like getting hugged?"

"I just don't like it when people touch me like that, and why do you care or something?" she shot back getting pissed,

"If it was me I would like to get a hug if they show emotion for me" Inuyasha said

"Well I don't like it" she said "So you said you were called a half breed when you were little" she paused for moment "So what was it like living in a village like that?"

"It was hard after my father died and a few years after my mother died my brother tried to kill me so no use going to him for help" he stopped for a breath "Then after my mother died the villagers ran me out and so I lived on my own for years till I came to Kaede's village and fell head over heels for a priestess named Kikyo who was the protector of the Shikon No Tama and soon after she fell for me and then we were going to take the jewel to turn me human so we could be together and pure the Shikon No Tama" he stopped

"Well what happened to her?" Ryoko asked

"The hanyou Naraku tricked Kikyo and I to betray each other so she pinned me to a tree with her sacred arrow and then she died after so I stayed there for fifty years till…"

"Till what?"

"Just forget about it it's not your concern…so what about you were you ever called a half breed" Inuyasha asked trying desperately to change the subject; Ryoko didn't want him to tell her too much if he didn't want to. "No not till Sasami did she didn't know what it meant but I was never called that when I was little as far as I know"

"How come you're with two youkai?"

"Well that's the funny part we don't remember anything from our child hood other than Sasami she remembers your brother Sesshomaru"

"Were half brothers!" he yelled Ryoko surprised that the loud noise didn't hurt her ears decided that that was one good thing about turning human "Well sorry"

"So you grew up with them" he asked calming down

"Yea we consider each other sisters even thought I'm always pissed at Sasami I know she still cares and so do I. Even Dita cares about us and treats us like kids epically Sasami but even though she's ditsy she can cook and shoot if she holds the bow right and keeps her eyes open to see what she's shooting"

"So your dad is youkai your mother was human?"

"No it was the other way around from what I can remember my mom was dog demon and my dad was human" she paused before asking Inuyasha who his mom and dad were

"So I'm guessing that your mother was human and your dads the demon?"

"Yea that's right and Sesshomaru's mother was demon just like our father he died saving my mother and also he's the one who gave me Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru Tensagia"

"Oh I see so that's why it transforms?"

"Yea well it's almost morning we've been talking all night maybe we should get some rest"

"Yea your right good night" Ryoko said 'wow we never got to grow up with our parents maybe were not so different… who am I kidding stop thinking about him!'

"Good night Ryoko" Inuyasha said half asleep 'we never got to grow up with our parents I thought I would never meet another hanyou who didn't have parents why am I thinking these thoughts… go away now! No thinking about Ryoko'

Next morning

Sango and Miroku walked into the room that Ryoko and Inuyasha were in to find them using each other as "human" pillows.

"Um Miroku is it just me or are they hugging each other?" Sango said in a confused voice

"No it's not just you… hum what did they do last night I wonder?" Miroku said thinking in his perverted ways

"Sango, Miroku were back to get Ryoko" Dita said while her and Sasami were walking into the room where Sango and Miroku were staring at Ryoko and Inuyasha.

"What happened here?" Dita asked

"RYOKO AND INUYASHA MUST HAVE HAD A FUN TIME LAST NIGHT!" Sasami yelled pointing at the two half demons lying against each other who appeared to be hugging each other in their sleep.

"STOP YELLING SASAMI I'M SLEEPING!" Ryoko yelled at loud mouth Sasami 'what's so warm?' Ryoko looked up to see Inuyasha and the over all fact that he was hugging her caused her to tense all up 'oh Kami what's he doing I don't like hugs!'

'Who am I hugging…? Kagome is that you? No its Ry-Ryoko oh god what am I doing!' then he tensed all up at the discovery he woke up too. They look at each other and jumped up only to see Sango, Miroku, Dita, and Sasami staring at them

"Ryoko what happened?" Dita asked suspiciously looking from Ryoko to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you sly dog you couldn't help your self to that lovely lady could you?" Miroku said only to be hit by Sango

"Sango my dear what ever was that for?" Miroku asked innocently

"FOR BEING A HENTAI AGAIN MIROKU" Sango screamed

"Damn my perverted ways are coming back to haunt me" Miroku said in a low tone of voice

"Ryoko! Time to leave and if your new boyfriend wants to come he can!" Sasami yelled

**WACK!**

"OWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sasami cried

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? YOU STUPID DITS!" Ryoko yelled at Sasami

"I'M NOT A DITS! I HATE YOU RYOKO!" Sasami yelled and ran out of the hut

"Sasami wait!" Dita yelled out to her "look what you did Ryoko you know she doesn't know better"

"Come on we should look for her good bye thank you for letting me stay for the night" Ryoko said looking at Inuyasha who was looking at her back

"Goodbye Ryoko" Inuyasha said

"Goodbye Inuyasha" Ryoko said back

Everyone else in the hut exchanged a 'what the fuck is going on here!' kind of look.

Sasami's P.O.V

"I hate Ryoko she's so mean and stupid!" Sasami said to her self while running in the direction of the western lands where unknown to her Lord Sesshomaru's domain is

**WACK!**

"OWWWWW! THAT HURT!" Sasami yelled "What did I run into? Oh it's a wall!" 'Oh it's a castle cool' she said in her head "Hum I think I'll check it out this will be fun I wonder who lives here? Maybe it's my SESSHOMARU!"

Dita and Ryoko's P.O.V

"Um Inuyasha you know you don't have to come if you don't want to" Dita said

"Well I have to tell you two something" Inuyasha said scared to tell

"What is it Inuyasha?" Ryoko asked

"Well your friend the one that likes my dumb half brother" Inuyasha said

"Yea" the two said at the same time

"Um were going to his lands and your friend went this way so"

"OH NO!" Dita said, looking to Ryoko wondering why she isn't more worried for Sasami

"That means she'll get killed by him" Dita said worried

"So what if she gets killed" Ryoko said in a happy voice

"So if she gets killed you won't eat and we need her to get the jewel" Dita stated for a fact

"Oh ok lets find her well where does your brother live?" Ryoko asked glumly

"Not to far ahead we'll be able to see his castle soon" Inuyasha said looking straight ahead 'I was hoping I didn't have to come back anytime soon' "Oh well"

"Oh well what?" Dita asked

"Nothing never mind"

Back to Sasami

"It's so pretty I have to touch it" Sasami said happily

"Hey who are you!" a girl asked with black hair and brown eyes she looked around four and had a white and orange kimono on.

"Oh I'm Sasami who are you?" Sasami asked

"I'm Kina, my uncle lives here, I'm here visiting for a while"

"Really you're so lucky"

"Yeah, hey would you like to play in my room?"

"Yeah I love to play what kind of game do you like to play?"

"I don't know but there is a toad demon I dress up and play tea with want to do that?"

"Do I ever, show the way!"

"Ok come with me its up stairs"

Up in Kina's room

"Wow your room is so big and pretty, so much stuff!"

"Come over here you set up the tea set while I get Jaken"

"Who's Jaken?"

"He's the toad demon that's going to play with us"

"Oh ok I'll wait here" Sasami said starting to set up the tea set Kina brought out.

Sasami sat there for a few minutes

"Done how about I go find her" Sasami said getting up heading to the door

"Wow so many rooms wait I here voices"

"Jaken go find Kina, Rin and Kohaku should be here to pick her up soon" said the cold voice said

"But lord Sesshomaru"

"Don't 'but' me Jaken"

"My Lord there have been sighting of you half- bother Inuyasha, along with a wind youkai and another hanyou."

"How close are they?"

"Very m'lord," Sasami saw Kina walk up from behind her and grab her hand,

"Come on Sasami, Jaken is this way!" Kina opened the large double door, which revealed a large room, with a wall full of scrolls and many comfortable looking chairs, a small toad demon stood near the door talking to Sesshomaru. "Uncle Sesshomaru, can we play with Jaken now?" the little girl asked pulling Sasami behind her. Sesshomaru saw Sasami and started to laugh thinking of his revenge on the youkai. "Kina why don't you just dress up your new friend here, Jaken and I have important business to take care of."

"Alright Uncle Sesshomaru, come on Sasami." The small girl said pulling back onto Sasami's hand. Before Sasami could break away and be with Sesshomaru the door closed and locked behind them. "Sasami let's play dress up!"

END ON CHAPTER III


	5. Chapter 4!

We don't own Inuyasha, Do we? other two girls shake heads no see, but the OCs are in fact ours have fun reading!

CHAPTER IV

"Are you ready to dress up" Kina said searching through her big closet in the play room her uncle Sesshomaru gave her

"Yea what are you looking for?" Sasami said watching Kina looking for what she wants

"I'm looking for a dress so we can play what do you think silly" Kina said amused

"Oh ok" Sasami sat at the tea table waiting for her to get the dress

Mean while

"Inuyasha are we almost there?" Dita asked flying above Inuyasha and Ryoko

"Yea were almost there just beyond those trees we'll be able to the castle" He told Dita and Ryoko who was running by his side.

"Look is that the castle Inuyasha?" Dita asked

"Yea that's our father's castle" Inuyasha said glumly

"So that means that you lived there?" Ryoko asked

"Yes, it's where I lived before my father died" he stated

"Oh I'm so sorry" Dita said

"Yea well never mind about that we have to get your friend before Sesshomaru gets to her" Inuyasha told them

"Oh that's right how could I forget about her" Ryoko said sarcastically

"Ryoko! Don't say something like that she your friend and it's your fault she's at Sesshomaru's castle or might be killed hopefully she's not dead" Dita yelled at her

"Yea, yea I know I know lets go get her" Ryoko said annoyed

Back at the castle

"I found it here we go here's the dress I was looking for" Kina said turning around facing Sasami holding the dress

"Wow it's so pretty" Sasami said staring at the dress

"You're wearing it" Kina told her

"Really cool"

"Yea come here so I can dress you up in it and make you pretty" Kina said looking so happy "Jaken never likes it when I dress him up and make him all pretty and gets mad but now I have a friend that I can dress up!"

"Yea will have lots of fun!" Sasami said almost all dressed

To Sesshomaru

"Jaken make sure that my dear brother Inuyasha comes to talk to me" Sesshomaru told the ugly toad demon

"Yes my lord" he squeaked as he ran out the moon

'Good now I can teach that stupid wench to respect me!' Sesshomaru said to him self

'This will be fun now all I have to do is to think of something good'

To Dita, Ryoko and Inuyasha

"Here we are this is where my stupid brother lives and most likely where your friend is" Inuyasha said

"So do we go in or what?" Ryoko asked

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you" Jaken yelled out

"What does he want now you stupid toad!" Inuyasha spat out

"Inuyasha how about you go to see your brother and we'll go look for Sasami" Dita told Inuyasha

"Fine show me where he is so I can get this over with" he said in an annoyed voice

As they started to head into the castle

To the castle

"Kina can you and your new friend come here we have new guests" Sesshomaru said in a clam voice

"Yes uncle Sesshomaru coming" Kina said heading out the door dragging Sasami out with her

"Sesshomaru I missed you so much give me a big hug!" Sasami yelled hugging Sesshomaru

"Sasami get over here" Dita called

"DITA! I missed you too" she said going over to hug her so called sister

"Remember my bubble!" Dita screamed

"Now what do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha I was just wondering if you and your friends would like to join me for dinner and stay the night" Sesshomaru said in a cold icy tone of voice

"What are you up to?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice

"Nothing dear brother come let's go eat dinner"

"Can I sit next to you LORD FLUFFY!" Sasami asked, Sesshomaru nodded 'yes'

"Yea!"

They all went to the dinner table and this is how the seating was Sesshomaru at the head of the table Sasami on his right Inuyasha on his left and Ryoko next to Inuyasha, Dita next to Sasami and Kina at the other end of the table.

"After dinner I think we'll go to bed I will show you all to your rooms" Sesshomaru said in a calm voice

"That sounds good to me after a long day" Dita said

After dinner

"Here Dita and Sasami this is your room" Sesshomaru said pointing to the door "Inuyasha, Ryoko you'll be staying in this room on the left of theirs" "

"WHAT! Why do Ryoko and I have to share a room?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru closed the door behind Ryoko and Inuyasha and left the two hanyous staring in disbelief at each other. "You're sleeping on the floor." Ryoko said jumping onto the bed.

"What? This was my home before you were even born. I get the bed!" Inuyasha said jumping onto the large bed as well Ryoko pushed him off and watched him land painfully on the floor. "Ry-o-ko" he said getting up from the floor.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked innocently, as he jumped up from the floor and pushed her off the bed. While she sat on the floor plotting her revenge, looking up she saw he was sitting up with his arms folded across his chest, smiling "Ha I win!"

"No you don't! Wait you don't even sleep, why should get a bed that you don't even sleep on it!" Ryoko said while getting louder each word.

Inuyasha was about to say something but suddenly looked down 'she did have a point' "Feh" was his only answer.

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary!" Ryoko screamed.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms together "Keh"

Ryoko started to pull her hair. "What's wrong with you?" she yelled standing up.

Next Door

"Dita I'm scared" said Sasami said her with a shake in her voice.

Dita rolled over still half asleep "What are you scared of Sasami?" she said sounding like she was in dreamland.

"There are voices coming from the wall" she said almost whispering.

"That would be the great Inuyasha and Ryoko" said Dita sarcastically "and it sounds like that they're fighting again."

"they are in the walls…" Sasami said whispering to herself "WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM" she got out of bed and ran to the walls trying to knock it down.

"this will not turn out well" Dita said to herself.

Suddenly a loud bang went throughout the western palace. The wall that Sasami was punching came collapsing down.

On the other end of the use to be "wall" Inuyasha and Ryoko stood wide eyed looking at the shambles.

"You're okay!" Sasami said giving both of the Inu hanyous a big hug.

Right behind them Sesshomaru was staring at all of the rubbish "What did you do to my castle?" said Sesshomaru almost about to pounce someone

Dita, Inuyasha, and Ryoko pointed at Sasami and said "she did it!" at the same time. Sasami ran to Sesshomaru and fake cried on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sniff I thought I was going to lose sniff Inuyasha sniff and Ryoko sniff sniff"

"It's okay Sasami." Sesshomaru said reassuringly.

"I can't believe he's falling for this." Ryoko whispered to Dita in disbelief

"Time for bed all of you… and if any more walls get knocked down someone's going to have a nice introduction with my whip." Sesshomaru threatened

"Oh, I'd love to!" Sasami yelled before Dita grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, good night." Dita said as Sesshomaru left through the door and Inuyasha left with Ryoko through the hole in the wall. Dita and Sasami went into their bed and fell asleep.

The next day

The sun was starting to rise and Dita slowly woke up. She could hear the soft snores coming from the bed next to her.

"Typical" she said staring at the dead asleep Sasami.

She knew that it would take hours to wake her up. So she didn't even bother. She slowly walked to the door and looked out in the hallway.

"Peace and quiet… I've got to take advantage of this!" she said relieved.

She slowly walked down the hallway towards the garden. As she reached the garden she felt a huge gust of wind. She looked to her left and saw a large tornado coming straight at her. "oh crap!" she said in disbelief. She gracefully jumped out of the way and landed about a foot away from the tornado.

Suddenly the tornado disappeared and revealed a tall wolf demon. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and had striking green eyes. "Watch where you're going you could have killed somebody!" Dita yelled with as much anger in her voice as she could muster as she pulled out her fan.

"Why, I'm sorry my lady." A sweat drop formed on Dita's head,

"What do you mean, your lady?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry my name is Koji and you will be my mate." He said moving closer to Dita.

"Okay first of all I would never be your mate and second you are coming to close to the bubble."

"Excuse me your bubble?"

"Yes my personal space which you are invading so go away, go away now no touching Dita go away shoo leave."

"Oh so your name is Dita, what a beautiful name it must have come from the heavens."

"Go away now!" she yelled opening her fan threateningly.

"No you are coming with me!" he yelled pulling onto her hands and attempting to run off with her. Dita began to yell out for Ryoko and Sasami only then to have a water youkai interrupt. "I would suggest you let her go." He said calmly.

"This is none of your business she's my mate and coming with me." Koji said walking away with much protest from Dita.

"No I'm not; I'm not your mate RYOKO, SASAMI GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED AND SAVE ME!" the water youkai grabbed onto Koji's arm causing him to loosen his grasp on Dita's hand. "I believe the lady said not to touch her." Dita pushed the water youkai out of the way and took her fan

"Dance-" Dita yelled about to kill Koji when someone grabbed her hand.

"Fighting will solve nothing, Koji go away or I will let her hurt you. And don't you have a meeting to prepare for?" Dita reluctantly put away her fan and felt herself being tackled painfully to the ground.

"DITA!" Sasami yelled out gleefully, Ryoko watched as Sasami hugged Dita painfully.

"And you people wonder why I don't like getting hugged." Ryoko said sarcastically Sasami let go of Dita and the two stood up.

"What happened to your bubble?" he said smirking.

"she breaks it all the time." Dita complained, pushing Sasami away from hugging her again "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… wait who are you?"

"Oh sorry Madame I am Yahiko advisor to Lord Sesshomaru, but who are you?" Yahiko asked pointing to Ryoko and Sasami.

"Oh, this is Ryoko and Sasami they're my uh… let's just say… they're my friends" Dita explain only then to be punched by Ryoko.

"We're your friends so just admit it Dita."

"We're not friends we're your sisters!" Sasami yelled hyperactively

"May I point out that… I AM NOT A DOG DEMON!" Dita yelled hurting Sasami and Ryoko's ears. Yahiko laughed which caused Dita to glare at him.

"But you were adopted Dita!" Sasami yelled again.

"Sasami stop yelling or I will murder you." Ryoko yelled over her shoulder as she walked back into the castle

"Wait up Ryoko!" Sasami yelled running to catch up with the hanyou.

"Well thanks again Yahiko. And please excuse my uh… friends" Dita said smiling slightly.

"It's no problem. I will see you later Miss Dita. I have an arrangement with our dear friend Lord Sesshomaru" he said sarcastically.

In the Library

Lord Sesshomaru sat at his desk contemplating over his plan to seek revenge with the little dog demon…_Sasami. _He already had a list of ideas that consisted of suffocate, decapitate, and throwing over a cliff, even some really evil ones like dressing her up as a bird of paradise demon and throwing her into a wolf demon cave. He suddenly heard a knock on the door and said, "Enter" without even looking up from his work. Sesshomaru looked up to see his most trusted advisor, Yahiko.

"What do you want Yahiko?" he said rudely to the water demon.

"Is that how you greet a friend" Yahiko smirked.

"You do know that you are my only so called 'friend'" he grimaced.

"I know and it makes me feel _real _special"

"Drop it did you come here for a reason?" the great lord said trying to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact yes, while I was scouting the area I came across the information that the demon Saito is entering your territory in search for the three mighty warriors, blah, blah, blah."

"What!"

"I said THE EVIL DEMON SAITO IS ENTERING…"

"Aren't water demons supposed to be serious and calm and what about the warriors?"

"I resent that and it depends on the situation. There is not much known about them. Supposedly they are 3 demons that are quite different. Two full demons and one is a half demon. From my sources one of them has the ability to see the sacred jewel shards, the other has the ability to purify the shards, and the last can make the jewel whole again."

'Hmm... Who does that remind me of'' he thought to himself, "That will be all for now, leave!"

"Man, no 'thank you', how inconsiderate." He heard a growl coming from the lord, "ok, ok, I'm leaving. Don't be so pushy" Said the water demon as he walked out of the library. Looking at his papers the taiyoukai asked himself "What would the demon Saito want with the warriors?" suddenly Yahiko stuck his head back into the door "Maybe because to get the rest of the jewel baka." Sesshomaru raised to his feet his eyes blood red.

"YIKES!" Yahiko ran out of the library as fast as he could.

END OF CHAPTER IV


End file.
